vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Axeman's Letter
The Axeman's Letter is the fifth episode of the third season of and the forty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary KLAUS’ PAST COMES BACK TO HAUNT HIM — As the war among the sire lines continues to grow, Klaus receives an unexpected visit by a figure from his past. When Elijah suspects that Tristan is hiding something, he enlists Marcel’s help to find out what he’s up to. Elsewhere, Davina struggles with her role as Regent and seeks advice from Hayley. Finally, an ancient secret that is uncovered threatens to tear the Mikaelson brothers apart for good. Cami and Vincent also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (credit only) Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashback) Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (flashback) *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney *Lawrence Kao as Van Nguyen Trivia *This episode features Davina's 40th appearance on the series, excluding one archive footage only appearance. *This episode marks Marcel's 50th appearance, since his debut in The Vampire Diaries episode The Originals. *Elijah uses compulsion for the first time on Aurora and learns that Klaus had killed their mother, revealing that since 1002 he knew his brother killed her but said nothing to the others. Rebekah found it out from Elena in 2010, then she told Finn and Kol offscreen when they were all undaggered by Elijah in the same year. ** Elijah revealed that the memory was repressed behind his mental "Red Door" along with the act of compelling Aurora, thus did not remember the confession. *Aurora had wanted to come along with Klaus but Elijah's compulsion kept her from leaving with him as she had been compelled to now be against him. Her compulsion wasn't lifted until 1114 when Elijah was daggered for the first time by the Brotherhood of the Five; Elijah realized about the compulsion but he did not undo it, as it was his way of getting revenge on Klaus for Esther's death. *Lucien sets up Cami as the killer and is arrested. All of the Dark Objects in her posssesion are taken by the police as evidence. *Davina uses the witch celebration and lifts the Crescent Curse, telling Hayley keeping the werewolves as slaves is the old way of doing things. ** Davina mentions that she asked the Ancestors to give her the power to lift the curse as it was Kada, they granted her wish. *Marcel having Tristan followed allows Elijah to learn that he and Lucien have been working together all along. *Aurora returns to New Orleans to protect her sire, Rebekah. *The witches of New Orleans celebrate Fête de Cadeau in this episode. *It is strongly confirmed that Lucien is the serial killer but as to reasons why are unknown. Continuity * Cami, Jackson, Vincent and Detective Will Kinney were last seen in I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans. * Davina and Van were last seen in You Hung the Moon. * Rebekah was last seen in Ashes to Ashes, where she left New Orleans for the third time, and For the Next Millennium in flashbacks. * Eva Sinclair was mentioned in this episode. She was last seen in Exquisite Corpse, where she was killed by Rebekah within her consciousness, taking permanent control of her body. * Esther was mentioned by Klaus in flashbacks. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes, where she died along with her sister, Dahlia. * Mikael was mentioned in flashbacks. He was last seen in Night Has A Thousand Eyes, where he was killed by Klaus in order to use his corpse's ashes for creating the ultimate weapon to kill Dahlia. * Josephine LaRue was mentioned by Davina. She was last seen in When the Levee Breaks, where her corpse was reanimated by Dahlia in order to send a message to Klaus and Elijah. * Alexis was mentioned by Aurora. She was poisoned by her in ''A Walk on the Wild Side''. * The witch massacre was mentioned in this episode. It occurred in ''You Hung the Moon''. * Finn was last seen in flashbacks ''For the Next Millennium''. * Kol was mentioned in this episode. He was last seen in flashbacks ''For the Next Millennium''. Behind the Scenes * was a serial killer that terrorized the city of New Orleans from May 1918 to October 1919. On March 3rd, 1919, he penned a letter and sent it to local newspapers telling the citizens of his plan to murder anyone who didn't play Jazz music in their home. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Elijah (to Klaus): "Roses are red, Lavenders blue, Come find me before I find you." :Aurora (to Klaus): "Hello, my sweet love." |-|Extended Promo= :Elijah (to Klaus): "Roses are red, Lavenders blue, Come find me before I find you." :Aurora (to Klaus): "Hello, my sweet love." |-|Sneak Peak= :Tristan: "Elijah...I didn't realize we had a meeting on the books today." :Elijah: "We don't. Unfortunately your assistant refused..... to accommodate me." :[[Tristan de Martel|'Tristan']]: "What would you like to discuss?" :Elijah: "Recent events would suggest that you've been less than forthcoming about threats facing my family." :Tristan: "A threat to you is a threat to me." :Elijah: "A naughty, little liar." :Tristan: "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." :Elijah: "Oh you quite certainly, know precisely what I am talking about. Tristan....I can hear that heart of your racing away." |-| Sneak Peak #2= :Klaus: "So my first sire wants to kill you, yours wants to kill me. Makes you regret turning any vampires in the first place." :Elijah: "Well, the division labour seems crystal clear. Two of them, two if us......Roses are red, Lavenders blue, Come find me before I find you." |-| Inside Clip= :Aurora: "It was the most beautiful letter I have ever received. And I did love him with all of my heart. But then eventually our love like the letter crumbled to dust." :Aurora (to Klaus): "Hello, my sweet love." :Aurora (to Klaus): "Go to Elijah. Ask him yourself." :Davina: "Okay! I know this is sacred oil but can we please not do that right now!" :Hayley (to Davina): "So you want us to be your bodyguards." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x05 Promo "The Axeman's Letter" (HD) The Originals The Axeman’s Letter Trailer The CW The Originals 3x05 Sneak Peek 1 The Originals 3x05 Sneak Peek 2 The Originals - Inside 3x05 The Axeman’s Letter Pictures |-|Promotional= The-Originals-3x05-1.jpg The-Originals-3x05-2.jpg The-Originals-3x05-3.jpg The-Originals-3x05-4.jpg The-Originals-3x05-5.jpg The-Originals-3x05-6.jpg The-Originals-3x05-7.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TO305_0084KlausRebekah-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0087Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0090Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0099Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0113Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0120Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0127Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0137KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0146Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0151Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0157Lucian-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO305_0161Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO305_0162Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0177Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0185Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0197.jpg Normal_TO305_0198Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0204Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0210Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0233Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0248KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0266Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0270KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0273Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0283Klaus-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0294KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0323Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0365KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0370Klaus-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0372Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0393CamiVin.jpg Normal_TO305_0409CamiVin.jpg Normal_TO305_0491CamiVin.jpg Normal_TO305_0492Lucian.jpg Normal_TO305_0514KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0521KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0558Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0597Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0616Klaus_Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0624Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0641Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_0661Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0671Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0676Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0677Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0692HayleyJackson.jpg Normal_TO305_0693Davina.jpg Normal_TO305_0732HayleyJackson.jpg Normal_TO305_0765Davina.jpg Normal_TO305_0799Hayley-Davina.jpg Normal_TO305_0882Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0887Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0920Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0926Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1100Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1111KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1143Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1165Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_1180Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1204Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_1217Tristan-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_1256Tristan.jpg Normal_TO305_1267Elijah-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO305_1306Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_1357Tristan.jpg Normal_TO305_1360Lucien.jpg Normal_TO305_1383Vin-Cami.jpg Normal_TO305_1384Cami-Vin.jpg Normal_TO305_1403CamiVin.jpg Normal_TO305_1414Cami-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO305_1443Lucien.jpg Normal_TO305_1471Cami-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO305_1504CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO305_1533Cami.jpg Normal_TO305_1565Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1580Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO305_1586Aurora-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO305_1633Rebekah-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1643Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1679Rebekah-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1726Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1770Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1773Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1787Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_1798Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1818Davina.jpg Normal_TO305_1847Hayley.jpg Normal_TO305_1940Hayley-Davina.jpg Normal_TO305_1958Davina-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO305_1954DavinaHayley.jpg Normal_TO305_1961Davina-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO305_1983Elijah-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO305_1993ElijahMarcel.jpg Normal_TO305_2014Marcel-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_2052KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2059Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2063Klaus-Aurora.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Flashback episodes